


Fading

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Guro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no world where Serph would have moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

There was no world where Serph would have moved.

He didn't mind the idea of dying much. Bleeding was a strangely calming experience. At least he wasn't alone.

Heat wasn't sorry, might never be sorry, but he wasn't leaving either, and his hand was relatively comfortable compared with the tearing surface of Agni's, warm if not gentle on his innards.

Serph curled fingers around Heat's wrist, pulling gently but firmly until the red head's hand was freed from his stomach, brushed against Heat's jaw with his nose. He didn't regret dying this way. Heat protected him for so many cycles in the junkyard, his voice and strength, and when it came down to it he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather have kill him.

Moving Heat's hand now, and Serph loved the cruel, pained smirk that came when Heat realised where Serph was moving it to and why. _Want to go out with a bang, huh?_

Serph liked how Heat and Sera could make him smile, relaxed into Heat's motions as armour was unclasped and pulled aside, freeing what wasn't yet erect and exposing more of his skin to the strange, viscous liquid they were suspended in. Heat didn't move, gaze weighing heavy on Serph's skin, looking down the line of Serph's neck to his waist and lower, near eating him with his eyes, chest heaving with breath he couldn't take as he waited. He wanted Serph to start, same as the first time.

_Show me how you want it._

Serph put one arm around Heat's neck, tired and no longer caring if Agni took hold to devour him or not, wanting Heat close and watching as he wrapped his free hand around his cock, stroking and tugging and remembering as close as he could what they'd done the first time they discovered they were able to do this back in the junkyard.

It couldn't be the same - he was still bleeding, still going faint, and getting erect was a struggle, but Heat's hand was a help when it joined in and it didn't really matter if he came. It was a good way to go, and gave him an excuse to hold the red head until he slipped into unconsciousness.

.

Later, Serph couldn't remember when he'd finally passed out, if he came or if that was a dream. He knew his armour had been put back in place, that Heat had left, but with his body repaired there was nothing he could say was certain. He didn't resent Heat for nearly killing him, for leaving him in the liquid for dead, knew he would have died content with his last thoughts being how good it felt to die for a cause, and how much better to have a beautiful murderer.

You couldn't resent a good death.

He just hoped his true one lived up to the set standard.


End file.
